yume no tenshi
by Bad Ryou
Summary: es la historia de un amor que...nos dejara con una leccion de vida mejor entren y lea soy mala para los summarys. Es un camusxmilo


Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction

Primero que nada quiero decirles que los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia AUN no me pertenecen pero algún día ya lo serán u.u) pertenecen a Masami Kurumada T.T

La historia la escribo con fines de entretenimiento, yo no gano nada haciéndola. Es sin fines lucrativos

Dedico esta historia mis queridas amigas:

A Ari y Yodi que las extraño mucho T.T

A mi sempai Kurara-sama que espero que la vea

Y en especial a Soubi Kai Eiri fuente de toda mi inspiración y para que vea que no la he olvidado.

Ahora si al fic.

YUME NO TENSHI

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

POV CAMUS

El día de hoy me siento algo solo y es que hoy se que te perdí.

Mi vida era muy sencilla hasta aquel cruel día en que t conocí.

Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, yo necesitaba un compañero de trabajo para aquella materia que era tan importante para mí; el profesor me ofreció colocarme en algún equipo para que el trabajo no se me hiciera tan pesado, y ahora maldigo el momento en que me negué a aceptar aquella propuesta de hecho a principio pensé que no tendría que estar acompañado de alguien, pero entonces llegaste tu.

Quien diría que mitad de curso un nuevo alumno se presentaría y que por desgracia yo tendría que ser su compañero en la mayoría de las clases, a principio pensé que seria fácil ya que tu aun no sabias nada de mi problema para socializar con las demás personas, así que sin mas alternativa me vi. Obligado a aceptarte ya no solo en mi equipo sino también en mi mundo.

Recuerdo que aquella vez que empezamos a convivir mas, me sentí algo extraño puesto que la mayoría de las veces me encontraba solo oculto entre los estantes de la biblioteca aquel sitio era mi refugio de los demás. Ese dial llegaste agitado pues habías estado buscándome para que te acompañara durante el almuerzo por que te sentías solo ya que aun no tenias amigos por ser el chico nuevo, yo acepte sin tener otra opción ya que sentía que tenias razón y que seria muy descortés de mi parte dejarte solo en un lugar al que acababas de llegar y poco sabias del lenguaje; pues he de mencionar que tu eres griego y de francés apenas sabias decir lo básico así que la mayoría de las veces no podíamos comunicarnos correctamente, así me fui acostumbrando a ti, estar contigo a cada momento y hora del día eh incluso fuera de la escuela estaba contigo, me acostumbre a escuchar tu voz tan varonil encontraste con la mía tan suave, me costumbre a ver ese brillo tan hermoso en aquellas joyas turquesas que tienes por pupilas me acostumbre a tu azulada melena que caía cual cascada por tu espalda, me acostumbre a tus sonrisas que siempre regalabas a quienes estaban cerca de ti a principio solo eran dedicadas a mi, pero con el tiempo comenzaste a convivir con los demás mientras que yo no quería aceptarlo pero sabia que no siempre estarías a mi lado e intente por todos los medios posibles que no te alejaras de mi lado y que tus bellas sonrisas fueran solo mías y ni yo mismo sabia el porque.

Hasta aquel terrible día en que te vi en brazos de Saga otro compañero que curiosamente tan bien es griego, tu la abrazabas de forma muy cariñosa aquel día en que lo conociste era como si lo conocieras de toda la vida.

Fue en ese momento en q m di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti era mas algo mas que amistad, un ola de celos me invadió por completo…pero desgraciadamente yo ya sabia q tenia las de perder porque entre el y yo, estoy seguro de que te agrada mas el, mis miedos crecieron el día en que me dijiste

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

FLASH BACK POV CAMUS

Era un día normal en la escuela cuando en chico de cabellos azules y ojos turquesa se acercaba a su ahora amigo que se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro bajo el resguardo de una gran biblioteca.

-Hola Camus- saludo el recién llegado sin mucho ánimo, de hecho estaba algo nervioso por la mala noticia q tenia q darle al galo

-Hola Milo en que puedo ayudarte-contesto el aludido sin despegar la vista del libro, y no era porque no le pusiera atención era que no podía dejar de sentirse cohibido por la presencia del chico.

-Bueno es que yo quería avisarte que…yo-

-habla Milo sabes que no me gusta que me dejes preocupado con tu actitud-

Milo algo molesto por esa actitud tan prepotente le dijo- lo que quería decirte es que ya no voy a ser tu compañero en ningún equipo xq el maestro me dijo que haré equipo con Saga en todo- le grito al ojiazul. El aludido se sorprendió por todo pero no emitió comentario alguno, pese a que quería llorar y gritar pues ya se Había acostumbrado estar con el heleno, suspiro y la dijo

-Bien Milo gracias por avisarme, puedes hacer el trabajo que iniciamos para que no te desesperes tanto igual yo trabajare en nuevo proyecto-se levanto y sin esperar respuesta de su, ahora excompañero se alejo del lugar.

FIN FLASH BACK POV CAMUS

Desde entonces no hice más que solo mirarte porque te veías tan lindo al lado de el que preferí alejarme lo más que pude de ti para no seguir haciéndome daño.

Un mes ha pasado desde aquel funesto día y de decir que a principio sufrí mucho pero con el paso del tiempo creo q me acostumbre.

El día de hoy un nuevo alumno ha llegado, y si, como se esperaba es mi nuevo compañero de equipo su nombre es Falcón, es francés rubio y posee unos hermosos ojos color violeta es una buena persona y tenemos muchas cosas en común, no me queda mas que acostumbrarme a estar de nuevo acompañado y aunque Falcón es muy lindo conmigo no llena el espacio que Milo dejo con su ausencia.

FIN POV CAMUS

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

POV MILO

Que le pasa a Camus primero se porta tan indiferente con las demás personas, llegue yo y conmigo no era tan frió pero solo durante el tiempo que fuimos compañeros de equipo porque aunque vamos en le mismo salón tal parece que yo no existiera en su mundo masque el idiota de nuevo alumno, quien se cree que es para llegar y robarse toda la atención de Camus, ni siquiera cuando el y yo éramos pareja… momento… dije PAREJA?????? Bueno es que el y yo fuimos equipo en clases y también podría llamársele a eso ser pareja verdad? Bueno seré sincero y les diré que a principio me gustaba pero cuando llego mi ex novio Saga, de Grecia, es cierto que me olvide un poco de Camus pero ni era para que en cuanto nos separamos se pusiera a coquetear con el tal Falcón ni que aquel imbesil se le insinuara tan descaradamente.

A veces creo que exagero pero esque en realidad amo a Camus y no me di cuenta hasta que ya no estaba conmigo pero como no enamorarse de ese ser tan bello y tan especial y que ni crea ese Falcón que le voy a dejar el comino libre para que se gane el corazoncito de mi hielito.

En este momento tenemos receso y ellos dos están juntos, como siempre, y eso me hace hervir la sangre no soporto que lo toque que se le acerque, uyyyyyyyyyy, Falcón va demasiado rápido con el y tal parece que a Camus no le molesta no soporto ver como lo toma del brazo y no entiendo porque Camus no dice nada, será que le gusta Falcón y que yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad, no Milo no yo se que soy mejor que ese tonto de Falcón y se lo voy a demostrar a mi Hielito…claro que mejor ocasión que durante el baile de la escuela, ahí Camus se dará cuenta que soy mucho mejor que aquel tipo en todos los sentidos…

FIN POV MILO

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

POV FALCON

Que aburrido es estar en esta escuela, la verdad es que yo solo vine para conocer a mi primo, pero al parecer el ni siquiera sabe que relación tenemos, jiji y eso es lo divertido porque el tonto del futuro novio de Camus se muere de celos cada que me le acerco a mi primo, ahora Camus y yo nos encontramos en el patio de la escuela sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol a la vista de todos y en especial de aquel hombre, jajaja desde aquí puedo ver la cara de celos que tiene y por lo tanto me acerco mas a Camus es tan divertido hacer esto y mas porque como mi primo se encuentra en su mundo ni cuenta se ha dado de lo que sucede, y aquí viene Milo

-Hola Camus-lo saluda efusivamente pero el sigue en la luna jajaj pobre acaso no sabe que cuando Camus esta en las nubes ni el ruido mas fuerte lo interrumpe??-Camus? oye Camus te estoy hablando-grita, mientras tanto yo solo me acomodo mas y lo muevo

-Camus, escucha Milo te esta hablando-

-No necesito que me ayudes Falcón, se como atraer la atención de Camus por mi mismo-

-pues no lo parece-Camus por fin reacciona

-Quieren dejar de pelear-

-yo lo siento Camus , es solo que…yo solo quería ayudar a Milo, no era mi intención molestarlo, lo siento Milo-lo juro su cara no tiene precio, porque no hay una cámara cuando se necesita?

-se te ofrece algo Milo, puedo ayudarte?-

-Si… me entere que uds. Van a coordinar lo de la fiesta de san Valentín y quería saber si te puedo ayudar en algo?

- si mira de hecho puedes empezar por preguntarme a mi que soy yo el que tiene la idea Camus so lo me ayuda a coordinar pero el encargado soy yo-

-Por eso le pregunte a Camus porque quiero ayudarlo a el, no a ti-

FIN POV FALCON

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

POV MILO

Es definitivo lo odio que le pasa al tipo yo le ofrezco mi ayuda a MI Camus no a el pero no, ni siquiera el va a echar a perder mi plan

-Si Milo lo se pero Camus solo me ayuda a mi y no te necesita, no es así Camito-CAMITO???? Como se atreve a llamar a si mi niño y porque el no contesta nada será acaso que son algo mas que amigos? Vamos Camus di algo que me ayude a saber que aun tengo una posibilidad contigo, por favor di algo

-Camus tu que dices el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos tu y yo éramos muy buenos haciendo equipo-

-Creo que tienes razón Milo, Falcón recuerda que no esta demás recibir un poco de ayuda además seria muy bueno para nosotros ya que no se nos haría tan tedioso el trabajo- si lo conseguí Camus me apoya a mí y no a el, ya solo me falta estar mas cerca de el para que se acuerde lo bien que lo pasábamos juntos y así se olvidara de Falcon y por fin estaremos juntos y nadie nos separara.

FIN POV MILO

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

POV CAMUS

Creo que cometí un error en que estaba pensando cuando acepte la ayuda de Milo, Dios mío, ojala no cometa ninguna tontería es pero es que cuando esta conmigo es como si no fuera yo mismo, aunque a Falcón no le moleste creo que me excedí con el no debí decirle que si sin consultarlo con el antes, mmmm creo que le debo una disculpa.

-Hola Falcón-saludo como de costumbre

-Hola Cami,. Te trae por aquí tan temprano? Pensé que estarías hablando con Milo para ponerse de acuerdo para lo del baile- me dice como si nada

-Si pero antes quería pedirte una disculpa por no consultarlo contigo entes de darle una respuesta-

-No te preocupes primo ya esperaba algo así, lo quieres mucho verdad?-

-PRIMO? No entiendo?-

-pues si Camus tu y yo somos primos yo soy hijo de tu tía Meiko-

-que no lo puedo creer hacia mucho tiempo que no sabíamos de ella? Como esta?-es increíble yo siempre pensé que mis únicos primos eran Hyoga e Isaac pero como viven en Rusia casi no los conozco, jamás pensé que tendría un primo tan agradable como el

-Pues si, mi madre esta bien y me alegro mucho de haberte conocido y por eso no me puedo enojar contigo por algo como lo de Milo-lo pienso una vez mas Falcón es genial, no me resisto y lo abrazo

-Gracias Falcón te quiero mucho, eres lo máximo- le digo mientras lo abrazo y el me corresponde el abrazo- gracias por no molestarte por lo de Milo-

-No me molesta es solo que me sorprendió que hallas interferido para ayudarlo, eso no es típico de ti, así que con tu actitud me diste a entender que sientes algo por el verdad?-me pregunta y yo no hago mas que soltarme de su abrazo y esconder mi sonrojo, tan obvio soy?

-Yo…tienes razón me gusta pero el no siente lo mismo que yo…el quiere a otra persona que es mas especial que yo-esto lo digo con algo de melancolía porque al recordar el abrazo de Milo y Saga se me rasga el corazón

-Jamás digas eso Camus, tu eres el ser mas especial del universo-

-gracias Falcón, manos a la obra, un baile no se organiza solo y ya es en dos semanas- le sonrió y salgo en busca de Milo.

Ya han pasado 10 días desde que me entere de que Falcón es mi primo y con el las cosas van de maravilla pero con Milo, cada día que paso a su lado es peor que el anterior y cada día siento que lo amo mas es tan especial que lo adoro lastima que el sienta lo mismo que yo.

FIN POV CAMUS

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

POV MILO

Genial estas dos semanas a lado de mi Camito lindo han sido las mejores de mi vida y a esto ayudo mucho que Falcón no estuviera cerca ya que tenia tanto trabajo que se olvido de mi lindo hielito y me dejo el camino libre a mi para conquistar el corazoncito de Camus.

Mañana el día del baile y yo lo invitare, solo espero que acepte.

Camus se encuentra en la biblioteca y yo me dirijo hacia ella en eso mis oídos captan un par de voces entre los estantes de libros

-Camus quieres ir conmigo al baile de mañana,-no puede ser esa voz es de…

-claro Falcón de todas formas no tengo con quien ir, y me encantaría ir contigo-no puede ser ese imbesil me volvió a ganar, en este momento salgo corriendo de la biblioteca sin que ellos me vean, no puedo creer que otra vez lo perdí, pro ni así me daré por vencido.

FIN POV MILO

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

POV NORMAL

Un par de ojos turquesas lo miraban, sentado en la mesa..viendo a su niño divertirse como si fuera la primera vez...claro ellos nunca habían salido de fiesta, ni nada..es mas nunca habían bailado nada,

Mientras Milo miraba al peliazul y al maldito tipo con quien había venido...aun no podía creer que lo hubiera preferido a el que apenas si lo conocía, bueno realmente a el tampoco lo conocía mucho pero por derecho de antigüedad debió a ver ido con el y no con aquel rubio, pensaba Milo muy celoso al ver a su niño charlando con Falcón.

-¿Quieres bailar?-pregunto el rubio a su primo cuando el ambiente se lleno de una música lenta y hermosa...salieron a la pista, siendo vistos por algunas parejas...Saga sonrió en brazos de su nuevo novio Mu mientras ellos también habían salido a bailar esa canción Falcón los miro y por eso decidió que el también quería bailar así con Camus aunque por un segundo zafiros y turquesas se encontraron y una sonrisa surco el rostro de Milo quien bebió de su trago aunque una punzada molesta acudió a su corazón cuando los vio juntos bailando tan íntimamente pero supo dominarse.

Para su suerte una chica en ese instante le invitaba a bailar y acepto llevándola algo cerca de "la pareja" que bailaban su atención la tenían los ojos zafiros que lo veían también y con mayor razon se acerco de forma comprometedora hacia la chica, esto causo unos celos irremediables en el galo

-¿Que te pasa Camus-cuestiono Falcón, al notar que camus no se veía muy contento

-No es nada- comento haciendo un intento por tranquilizarse. No pudo soportarlo más y se alejo corriendo fuera del lugar ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

Afuera el galo respiraba agitado ¿que demonios le paso? llevo su mano a su cabeza tratando de ver si quizás tuviese fiebre o algo que explicara la estupidez que acababa de cometer que idiota de su parte salir así después de ver a Milo con esa mujer, que mas le daba total ya se había dado cuenta de que con el heleno no tenia oportunidad alguna.

-¿Se te perdió algo?-sus ojos se abrieron y rápidamente volteo a ver al causante de su huida pero se giro otra vez mirando las estrellas y el inmenso parque que había frente al lugar era de noche pero estaba muy iluminado muchas flores pensó el galo tratando de ignorar a la persona que se le acercaba

- Se puede saber por que saliste asi de la fiesta?- cuestiono el griego sonriendo

-Noe es de tu incumbencia el porque salí, pero para que lo sepas solo quería tomar aire-contesto de manera cortante el francés

-Quizás saliste porque viste algo que no te gusto- dijo el mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta disfrutando de un temblor involuntario que recorrió el cuerpo de Camus, mientras se apoyaba en el balcón que estaba frente al galo y sus ojos miraron su rostro tratando de hacer que aquellos ojos lo miraran y lo consiguió y le sonrió

-Milo no deberías estar en el baile divirtiéndote-pregunto sin mirarlo intentando cambiar la dirección de la conversación

-No hasta que respondas

-Responder que- pregunto

-Que haces aquí?-

-Quiero estar solo y tomar aire, ya te lo había dicho-le dijo despacio ya no sabia que hacer con los remolinos en su cabeza y corazón pero no lo quería sentir cerca, era peor de esa forma; era peor saberse enamorado y saberse no correspondido

-Estas celoso?-pregunto el heleno el galo estaba a punto de contestar que no era así pero no salió ni una palabra de su boca al estar consciente de dos poderosos brazos alrededor de el tibios suaves bajó la cara sonrojado esto era lo que le faltaba unos dedos en su barbilla lo hicieron mirar sus ojos turquesa

-Lo estas por eso viniste aquí-dijo Milo mas como afirmación que como pregunta

-Deja de decir tonterías-grito Camus al saberse descubierto-¡claro que no! Yo…yo ¡eso no tiene nada que ver contigo!- se soltó de un empujón fuerte aunque no logro que el heleno lo dejara de abrazar.

-Por mi puedes estar con quien tu decidas –afirmo Camus-a mi no me importa, ni siquiera nos conocemos bien como puedes saber lo que siento o dejo de sentir…Tu no sabes nada-finalizo soltándose del abrazo

-Yo creo que si-

-Pues yo digo que no-unos dedos largos y suaves retiraron sus mechones verdi-azules que le tapaban los ojos y el color rojo de sus mejillas se intensifico no podía creer que le pasara esto siguió los ojos del griego y vio un brillo especial en sus ojos

-Milo yo...yo...-decía tratando de alejar su rostro de los escasos milímetros que los tenían separados ahora pero no pudo ir mas allá ya que no quería abrió los ojos sorprendido de saber que no deseaba separarse del chico que lo tenia sujeto ahora y que lentamente juntaba sus bocas y respondió le respondió igual de exigente y pasional con igual intensidad de sentimientos te amo...te amo...se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de ambos

Cuando se separaron seguían conectados con la mirada

-Te amo-susurro en su oído y lo se aferro aun mas a el Milo lo abrazo también, sonriendo en su pelo verdi-azules

-Yo también te amo Camus-le dijo sin pensar en que esas palabras jamás las había pronunciado, no como que ahora las sentía brotar de sus labios como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, pero había algo que aun lo molestaba

-Oye Camus…y que pasara con Falcon?-

-Falcon? No entiendo, que tiene que ver el todo esto?-pregunto sin entender el asunto

-No te hagas que no sabes que el siente algo mas por ti que simple amistad por ti yo lo he visto y te he visto a ti que parece que también lo quieres-dijo muy molesto

-En efecto, lo quiero-

-Que no lo puedo creer y me lo dices asi tan cínicamente, debes creer que soy un idiota por haberme declarado verdad-intenta irse pero Camus lo detiene

-lo quiero porque es mi primo- dijo con una sonrisa- pero ahora veo quien es el celoso-contesto con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios

-yo...yo no…-trato de excusarse, pero ya era tarde, el galo le sonreía de una forma tan linda que no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-sabes Milo- el francés lo saco e su ensimismamiento-a mi el único que me ha gustado desde siempre…eres tu-dijo sonrojándose tras esto.

Al escuchar estas palabras el griego sintió que su corazón latía de forma acelerada, no resistió mas, jalo al otro, hasta acortar la distancia y fundir sus labios en un nuevo beso lleno de amor y pasión que era correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Sobra decir que tras aquella mágica noche en que se declararon sus sentimientos ambos chicos decidieron comenzar una relación, sabían que muy probablemente algún día terminaría pero para que ese día no llegara tan pronto decidieron que la disfrutarían al máximo amándose cada día como si fuera el último.

Cursi?

Probablemente pero ellos sabían que la única forma de mantener a flote una relación es no cayendo en la monotonía de la vida, amándose cada día como si tratara del primero y a la vez del ultimo, porque nada es eterno y algún día todo acaba pero esta en ellos decidir cuando llegara ese momento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-OWARI-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Espero les halla gustado dejen reviws porfitas se agardecen todos y cada uno de sus comentarios.

Hasta la proxima


End file.
